jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bridgit Cyrus
Bridgit Cyrus (ブリジット・サイラス) is a core ally in Achtung Speicher. A pocket universe counterpart to Caesar, hailing from one of the numerous destroyed worlds, she is one of Shizuka's closest friends and one of her most loyal allies. Bridgit, alongside Mel, sacrificed herself to allow Shizuka to fight Mya and put an end to Chaos Collision. Afterwards, Shizuka used Helter Skelter's power to transfer herself and all of mankind to a universe where she is alive. Appearance Bridgit is a decently tall young woman, standing a few heads over Shizuka. She has long, light-colored, unkempt hair, which she almost always wears in a ponytail, with the holder bearing the same pattern as her initial incarnation's headband. She also has the same triangles on her cheeks as her original incarnation, but she covers them up with makeup. Casual Bridgit wears a dress shirt with assorted small chains and wristbands on the cuffs. Over that, she wears a ruffled tank-top with small buttons holding the sleeves up. The lower left and right corners of the tank top are noticeably distressed, and it is ruffled in darker shades at the bottom. She also wears a simple, dark tie, occasionally clipped with a pair of necktie holders. She has two belts-a plain one crossing her midriff and the other around her lower hip with a simple line going through the middle. She wears black, slightly-tattered rolled-up jeans with white and red plaid on the cuffs. She also wears tall blue and white sneakers. Personality Bridgit embodies Caesar's delinquent phase. A wild and impulsive girl, she rushes into battle without thinking or worrying about the risks. She has a sharp wit and reckless nature, and is not afraid to take chances. She is prone to outbursts, yelling at people if they do something she doesn't think will help the cause or interrogating people on the spot. Bridgit has a dislike not just for her parents, but authority in general. She had no qualms about fighting Sharona and Sebastian in the school cafeteria, despite Shizuka's protests, and was the one who first suggested the idea of the Rebellion. After discovering that she was Caesar from another universe and that she caused the destruction of said universe, she fell into a slump. During this period, she was incredibly irritable and solitary. With encouragement from Shizuka and her other friends, however, she reemerges more determined than ever. Despite it all, Bridgit has proven she can be serious should the situation call for it, and that she truly cares for Shizuka and the others. She says that she doesn't fear death and in fact embraces it. History Pre-Series Bridgit was born Cecelia Zeppeli, a female counterpart of Caesar within a pocket universe. As such, her backstory is identical to his until she turned 10. At this point, Mya was sent to her home universe on orders from Shakir. She was removed from her universe with the promise of being able to start a new life and regain the family she lost when her mother disappeared. Cecelia accepted without any second thoughts, thus destroying her home universe. Since the original world's Caesar had long since been dead, Cecelia had all of her memories wiped, but was still left with lingering impressions from her original counterpart. Mya dropped her off at an orphanage, saying that Cecelia could be the one who will "take everything and bridge it together." Struck by this idea, Cecelia decided that her name was Bridgit, and began her new life at the orphanage. At age 13, she was adopted by a couple named Cindy and Nathan Cyrus, taking their last name. While they were loving parents, Bridgit remained a rebellious child. Powers Stand: Bridgit's Stand, Domino Dancing, allows her to encompass someone else's stand abilities, natural elements, or portions of her environment into bubbles, which she can call out at any time. She has also proven to be able to conduct Hamon (either Shizuka's or her own dormant supply) through the bubbles. Hamon: As an alternate version of Caesar Zeppeli, Bridgit is a natural-born Hamon user. However, she was hardly aware of her Hamon powers until she discovered her true identity. After realizing her original identity, she began to use it more frequently, often doing joint attacks with Shizuka. Trivia * Bridgit, if she were a canon character, would be the first named female Zeppeli. * Originally, Bridgit's name was going to be Sadami Chino (茅野貞美), after Sono Chi no Sadame. Category:Main Allies Category:Zeppeli Category:Hamon User Category:Stand User Category:Rebellion Category:Achtung Speicher